


Healing, Holding

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Steve, Bottom Thor, Comeplay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Thundershield - Freeform, Top Steve, Top Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: In the wake of Bucky's self-imposed imprisonment, Steve's lost and devastated.
Thor is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly I just wanted some really good, really graphic comfort sex, because I just watched Civil War again and as a member of the "Steve Rogers Deserves Nice Things" Squad, I felt compelled to make things a little brighter - and also Thundershield porn, because there is never, ever enough.
> 
> Also, Steve deserves the love of both Thor and Steve, so if I did something wrong with poly dynamics... don't call me out on it, because this is fiction and not something the author practices in real life. I have written the three of them as faithful to the other, and we are all going to be okay with that.

          The chamber Bucky’s kept in isn’t exactly the warmest place.  It shouldn’t be, seeing as how there’s a great deal of sophisticated equipment to keep at a certain temperature.  Out here in the middle of the rainforest and Steve feels like he’s back under sixty feet of ice.  The part of him that doesn’t really remember that time but certainly perceives it finds the cold to be oddly comforting.  After all, he’s spent more time out of this world than in it.

          Here lately, he kind of wishes he was in that tube with Bucky. 

          It’s probably a sign of declining mental health that he talks to Bucky, even if his longtime partner, lover, _everything_ can’t hear a damn word he’s saying, and won’t remember anything of it when he’s off the ice again.  Mostly he talks for his own comfort.  Bucky’s always been the easiest person to talk to, even after all of the shit that’s gone down in the last little while.  When he finally sees Tony in person again, well… he’s practiced that speech to the shiny metal housing more times than he cares to remember, and the words change every time.  That should definitely tell him something’s up.

          T’Chala has been a great, gracious host, namely in seeing that Steve is comfortable and offering his reassuring support when he needs it.  Sam’s been in touch, and Nat too – but Steve wants them to stay away.  He needs to do this alone, whatever this is.  He eats, he tries to sleep, he trains, he goes hiking in the jungle sometimes – but at the end of every day, he ends up back here.  Like he’s waiting on a loved one to come out of a coma.

          Bucky certainly is that.  The love of a lifetime, the one true adoration he’s never given up on.

          Well, fine there _is_ another – but Thor’s been strangely absent ever since Sakovia.  Thor, what a guy. This incredible, vital, _alluring_ guy, whom Steve fell hard for, just as hard as he did for Bucky.  He had explained it to Bucky, that both of them are irreplaceable to him and oddly enough, Bucky had been the one to make it more official, in a way.  The month between operations they had all spent together had been life changing, and Steve still can’t believe it.  It’s not jealousy, it’s a deeply profound respect between all three of them and real, honest love – even if Thor doesn’t love Bucky like he loves Steve and Bucky will always be Steve’s number one. 

          But it works, and a sad, selfish part of Steve wants Thor with him right now for no other reason than he’s lonely, horny, and miserable.  Put that on top of processing the grief from that fight in Siberia and…

          Steve tries not to think about how easy it would be to just go over that waterfall, slip away in the night and pray for some sort of deliverance.  They aren’t serious thoughts, really, but it hurts to be Captain America right now.  Looking at himself in the mirror’s kind of a bummer nowadays.  He’s a uniter, a soldier, someone who keeps his men together and his friends safe.  Now he’s just Steve, who has two absent partners and a heart full of grief.

          He tugs his jacket up a little tighter around his shoulders, his legs and ass long ago numb from leaning forward in his chair.  He should get up, go back to his room, maybe try a few hundred push-ups to wear himself out and fall asleep with his mind as empty as he can make it.  Not even drawing his pain has helps anymore.  All that’s on his mind is the situation he’s put himself and his friends in, and how hard it’s going to be to make up for all of this.  Fundamental disagreements aside, Tony Stark is still a brother to him.

          “G’night, Buck.”  Steve kisses his fingertips and puts them to the glass, not even smudging it as he stands and starts the ten minute walk back to his side of the complex.

          The door opens at the far end, and Steve pauses, his muscles coiling in reflex. Dammit, he hates that, the constant need to be on alert.  It could literally be anyone, and Steve is already prepared to fight.

          His tension evaporates the moment he hears the silhouette’s voice.

          “Steve?”

          Steve nearly trips over his own feet as he wills feeling back into them, walking fast and then running when Thor’s face comes into view.

          “Oh my _God_.”  Steve nearly knocks him down as he wraps his arms around Thor, solid, permanent, _real._ “You…”

          “Yes, me.”  Thor squeezes him back just as tightly, lifting Steve off the ground by a solid two inches before he’s set back down, Steve’s face buried in his neck.  “I’m sorry that my absence has been so prolonged.”

          Steve just nods, barely holding back a sob of what, relief?  Happiness?  It’s both, honestly.  “You’re forgiven, I don’t…”  Steve steps back and puts his hands on Thor’s face, cupping his cheeks and touching their foreheads together.  “What are you doing here?”

          “I needed to see it, for myself – is he really in there?”  Thor gestures to Bucky’s housing, walking towards it and holding Steve’s hand as he does.  “I had heard rumors but didn’t believe them.”  They stop at the edge of the tube, and Thor squeezes Steve’s hand tightly enough to make the bones shift a little.

          “Yeah he uh, he had himself put under.  Until his head is fixed.”  Steve’s voice cracks a little on the last couple words and dammit, he’s finished crying.  He’s done enough in the last three months, and he isn’t going to do any more, not now.

          Thor doesn’t say anything for a moment, just stands there, big and warm, making Steve’s speck of the universe feel a little safer.  “Were there instructions left for us?  Something we can do?”

          “Not a damn thing, Thor, the stubborn ass.”  Steve actually manages a smile, and Thor turns right as it shrinks from his expression.  “He just… he made the call, and I agreed.” 

          So much for not crying – a couple of tears leak, unbidden, down his cheeks.  “I miss him.”

          First time he’s actually vocalized that, matched up with Bucky’s _I’m not worth all this_ that still plays in his mind.  Thor doesn’t do anything but hug Steve tightly to his neck, his breath quiet and his heartbeat steady.  His hands rub Steve’s arms and it’s so, so comforting, just having a little human contact and Thor’s clean, ozone-laden scent overwhelming him.

          It’s not quite home, but the distant parts of Steve’s body and psyche start to feel like himself again.

          “As do I, Steve, as do I.”  Thor’s voice is a pleasant rumble, like distant thunder on a warm summer day.  He kisses Steve’s temple, letting him have this private moment of mourning because he understand human nature far better than he lets on, just rocking Steve back and forth a little before he puts his finger under Steve’s chin and makes eye contact with him.

          “Sadness doesn’t suit you, Steve, and I think you have had far too much of it lately – and I want to ask.  How are _you_?”

          Steve gives a fairly detailed yet condensed version of everything that’s occurred in the recent past, Thor pulling up a chair of his own from the wall and holding Steve’s hand or touching his knee the whole time, listening intently.  By the time Steve’s finished, it’s obvious that Thor’s just as devastated at what’s happened to their team – if not more so.

          “But you understand why I’m not ready to just… walk in with an olive branch yet, right?”  Steve’s tears are long dried and actually talking about it has helped.  Someone else is here to be a sounding post, the only other someone Steve would actually want to let into his head right now.

          Thor nods, tracing over Steve’s knuckles with his thumb.  “I do, and it’s truly unfortunate that things have gotten… shitty, as you say.”

          “I’d rather go back to chasing HYDRA around the globe than this, honestly.  I keep thinking, why couldn’t my decisions have been better, why did I try to divide us and save Bucky with their help?”  Steve’s emotions are becoming exhausted, and he’s not expecting it when Thor hauls him to his feet and claps his shoulders.

          “That’s precisely it – you have been thinking too much.  What you need is to _not_ think, to focus on something less dire.”  Thor has this glint in his eyes that makes Steve’s stomach turn a flip and no, it’s not appropriate to think about their naked bodies pressed together right this moment but.. the idea – it’s appealing.  Very appealing.

          “Thor, if you mean what I think you mean-”

          Thor smiles – yeah, the bastard knows.  “Perhaps later – this facility has a gymnasium, right?”

          “Yeah, two floors up.”

          “Good.  I think sweating will help both of us right now.  I always find you most attractive with all of the veins in your arms standing out.”

          Thor honest to God smacks him on the ass hard enough to knock him forward half a foot.  “It’s past midnight – and that hurt.”  Steve rubs his butt and trots to follow Thor, already making headway towards their destination.

          “Simply staking my claim for later – if you aren’t too tired after keeping up with me doing bench presses.”

          To be fair, that’s a fight that Steve would easily concede.  Watching Thor’s chest pump iron is one of those sights that should probably be included in a list of wonders of the world.

          Good thing it’s only Steve’s for the moment to behold.

___

          “You know, Thor, there isn’t a whole lot of fairness in working out with you.” Steve’s arms hurt, his chest hurts, his legs hurt – everything.  It’s absolutely not his fault, definitely not from maybe showing off a little every time Thor looked at him and licked his lips when he put his muscles to work.  He can barely swipe the card key for his room, and of course Thor is no help, standing there with his muscle shirt tossed over his shoulder and looking, well, like a god.

          Thor chuckles, rubbing Steve’s hips and ribs – that touch alone has Steve trembling even more.  “But do you not feel better?  I certainly do.”  Those ridiculous hands move up and forward, touching the top of Steve’s stomach and alright, it’s worth Thor feeling up his abs.  Hell, it’s worth Thor feeling up anything he pleases.

“Not when it makes _me_ feel like hell.”  Truth be known, it’s the first time Steve’s felt the burning ache of physical exertion in a really, really long time.  How is that Thor had managed to get him there, he wonders.  Working out normally just burns out his mind, not his body.  “And besides, you didn’t actually do that much exercise.”

“You are distracting and I enjoy it – sue me.”  Thor not only looks proud of himself but of the correct usage of aphorism, which makes Steve laugh loudly enough he’s sure it’s going to wake someone on this hallway up.  The door finally opens after scanning his fingerprint as well and they step inside, his quarters cool and dry; the AC in this places works extremely well to fight the jungle humidity.

“I’m not a distraction, you’re just handsy.”  Steve drops to the bed, not caring that he’s sweating all over clean sheets.  Thor stands before him, hands on his hips and eyes hungry.

“You’ve had no problem with this before.”  Slowly he leans forward and braces himself above Steve, getting in close enough that his long hair – no longer held in a ponytail – sweeps forward and tickles Steve’s neck.  Steve inhales, the scent of Thor’s sweat hitting him like he’s just been struck with a club.  It’s far too strong to ignore and God, Steve knows Bucky wouldn’t be in the least bit jealous, hell he’d been pushing them together – but he still needs this to be okay, in the grand scheme of things.

“No… no problem.”  Steve finally wills his hands into moving and they find their way to Thor’s shoulders, pulling him down so that their chests touch first and truly for a god, Thor goes down easy, falling into the first kiss Steve’s had in an eternity.  He’s different from Bucky, letting his power surface just enough to show Steve that as strong as he might be, he’s not going to use it against him unless he’s asked.  Steve doesn’t care that he’s already hard, either, because it’s too good, way too good, pouring all of his doubts, anger, and fear into those impossibly soft lips.

The tip of Thor’s tongue touches his lips and yeah, Steve’s going to let him in, opening wide so that Thor can plunder and take.  It’s dangerously liberating, how easily he gives up power for this man – he _wants_ Thor to be in charge.  Bucky, who Steve loves with all his heart, dammit, just doesn’t have it in him to dominate Steve.  He’ll ride, he’ll fuck himself on Steve’s dick, demand what he wants – but the power is still held by Steve then.  With Thor, it’s the opposite, and the deliciously crushing weight of Thor’s body against his own tells him exactly what he wants.

Thor breaks the kiss and nuzzles Steve’s cheek and neck, linking their hands above his head.  “Come with me.”  He pulls Steve up from the bed and kisses him again, those few extra inches he’s got on Steve making him feel like he’s off the serum, small and fragile and _electrified._

          “Where we goin?”  Steve has to fight hard to engage the speaking parts of his brain, because Thor’s shirtless and veiny and incredible, his gym shorts riding low enough at the moment that all Steve can focus on is the dark forest of blonde pubes peeking from the waistband.

          “I want to wash you before we engage in anything further – no disrespect, but your body tastes better after I’ve scrubbed it.”

          Like Steve is going to say no to Thor’s powerful hands all over his body.

          “Lead on.” 

          They strip and kiss more as they wait for the shower to warm up, cocks pressed together and firmly wrapped up in Thor’s massive left hand, precome leaking copiously enough from both of them that it starts to make a squelching noise by the time the water’s appropriately hot.  Both Steve and Bucky are heavy leakers but holy _shit_ does Thor have them beat – once he’s turned on, it’s like a tap that has no off.  Steve watches a long, thick string drip from the end of Thor’s cock as they step into the shower, the end of it catching in his leg hair and pulling until it’s snapped in half by the spray of water.

          “I’m sucking your cock later, so just, you know, be ready for that.”  Steve steps into another kiss and the hot water along with Thor’s body against his is absolute heaven.  Thor’s definitely in agreement with Steve’s wish, given how he ruts against his thigh as he grabs the bar of soap and starts working it across his skin.

          “How I’ve missed this, Steve.”  Thor holds him close, turning him this way and that, his blunt nails digging along with the soap, like he’s trying to get the feel of Steve back under his skin.  “And truly, I wish Bucky was here with us.  His presence is… stimulating.”

          “Don’t gotta tell me – I was a sucker for those lips long before you came along.”  Steve laughs, turns around so Thor can soap up his back.  “He’ll come back to us, Thor, I swear he will.”

          “Mmm.”  Thor’s hands move lower and lower, washing Steve’s ass with particular care, fingers ghosting over his hole.  How long has it been since he’s been touched back there?  Hell, not since the last time Thor fucked him.  That’s been a while now.  “Your ass looks wonderful, Steve.”

          Steve turns his head and kisses Thor, so what if he gets a mouthful of wet hair in the process.  “Gotta fill out the suit somehow.”

          “Trust me, not even Stark could…”  Thor stops himself, just in case Tony’s name kills the mood.  “Perfection can’t be improved upon, Steve.”

          Steve just snorts a laugh and grinds himself back against Thor’s hard cock.  “Let’s get this show on the road, yeah?”

          “Yes.”

          Getting out of the shower takes longer than expected because Thor gets Steve against the wall as he washes his hair, his massive thigh keeping Steve’s legs parted and the kisses alone nearly have Steve coming all over Thor’s leg.  Thank heaven Thor stops when he does, because he’d rather enjoy this somewhere more comfortable.

          “Do you have any particular desires, Steve?”  Thor finishes drying him off and then like it’s nothing, picks Steve up and carries him to the bed- that it makes Steve’s heart leap, he doesn’t say.

          “Like I said, I want to suck your dick – and then I want to be fucked, plain and simple.  Just.,. make it good, Thor.”

          “I have no intentions of leaving you unsatisfied.”  Thor lowers him to the bed and before he can join him, Steve turns around and lays flat on his back, head hanging off the side.  The change in position gives Thor this feral look, like he can’t quite believe that this is what Steve wants.

          “Picked up a few tips from Bucky on how to do this.”  He grins, stroking his own cock to show that yes, this is how he wants it.  Technically it _is_ a blowjob, it’s just that Thor is going to be doing a lot of the work.  Steve’s sure he can handle that much.

          “As you wish.”  Thor bends down to kiss him for just a moment, the angle all wrong and accidentally biting each other but hell if Steve will complain.  Soon enough Thor’s straightening back up and guiding his cock past Steve’s lips, slowly at first.  Steve hadn’t forgotten just how big Thor was but now that his cock is inside him, well – he knows it’s not going to necessarily be easy.

          That’s okay – it just gives him a chance to tease Thor for a while.

          He can’t make a lot of eye contact with Thor, given the position, so he’s got to communicate through touch.  Placing a hand against Thor’s thigh he backs him out of his mouth until just the head rest on his lips, wide and pink and dripping wet.

          “Is everything alright?”

          “’S fine, babe – just gotta let me warm up to it a little.”  Steve sticks out his tongue and licks at Thor’s slit, using a backhanded stroke to pull Thor’s long foreskin up and forward. It pushes all of the precome he’s been leaking right into Steve’s mouth and he savors it for a long moment, smacking his lips right against Thor’s cock.  Thor moans when he realizes what he’s doing, his hands suddenly greedy on Steve’s chest.

          “Tease.”  Thor pinches his nipples, making Steve shudder.  “That’s hardly fair.”

          Steve chuckles and lets his legs fall open.  “Didn’t say you couldn’t touch me, Thor – might want to start getting me ready for this cock.  Bein’ a little more sore from getting bent up isn’t gonna change anything.”

          Hell, he really hopes Thor does it now.

          His world perspective changes a little as Thor brings his feet towards him, ass over head and feeling wonderfully exposed.  Thor rubs over his hole with spit-wet fingers, more intently now than in the shower.

          “Is this what you wanted, Steve?”  Thor kisses down the back of his thigh, grazing his teeth against Steve’s skin when he gets to his perineum.

          “Damn right it is – get to work Thor, it’s not gonna prep itself.”

          That’s a fair trade for sucking him off at a weird angle, right?

          Thor helps out by changing his stance so that his cock is angled down into Steve’s mouth, not overwhelming him but still giving him plenty to suck on – he slips in a little further when he leans forward to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. (Steve likes to keep it around, for exactly something like this – and maybe fucking his own hands.)  Steve hasn’t forgotten that Thor enjoys having particular attention paid to the head so that’s where Steve focuses, humming contentedly as the whole, pink of expanse of Thor’s inner foreskin rests in his mouth, becoming more and more pleased with himself every time Thor jolts when he hits a really good spot.

          He’s so wrapped up in sucking Thor’s dick that he doesn’t notice the precome Thor’s fingering out of him until it lands on his chin, dripping in a continual stream that Steve hasn’t seen the likes of from himself in a good while now.  He lets Thor’s dick out of his mouth, licking his lips and with a raspy “Thor?” gets his attention.

          “I’m – am I hurting you?”  
          Actually, Steve can’t feel much of anything right now.  He knows Thor has fingers in his ass, but hell if he can count how many.  “No, no – just uh, how many have you got in there right now?”

          “Four.  I can add another if you-”

          He is _not_ getting fisted today, no sir.  “No, Thor, let’s uh, let’s maybe put me back to where I can feel something.”  Really, _four_ fingers?  Had he been flat on his back he would have known it, for sure.

          The moment he’s lowered to the mattress, he feels it; his hole is opened wide ride now, “gaping like hell” as Bucky so enjoys putting it – which is optimum for Bucky, at least – along with the pleasant ache of being prepped so well Thor can just slide in.  Thor knows exactly how well he’s done, too, grinning down at Steve as he flips him around so that they’re more or less lying on the bed correctly.

          Steve hooks Thor with his feet at the waist and pulls him in.  “Are you ready?”

          “As I shall ever be.”  He kisses his smile right into Steve’s mouth and it’s so, so good, enough so that Steve considers for a solid half minute just lying here and making out with Thor until he falls asleep – until Thor’s dick nudges his ass, and his mind comes hurtling back to telling him just how much he needs this right now, needs Thor filling him up and claiming him and maybe making some of the crushing hollowness in his chest go away.

          Thor stares right into Steve’s eyes as he enters him, looking at Steve like he’s the only thing in the world that matters.  It’s always a little unsettling when Thor does it – there’s no deception here, just honesty.  “You are warm, Steve.” He’s almost all the way in, his hands on the backs of Steve’s shoulders to keep them close together.  “It feels amazing.”

          “Switch places with me and I’d say the same thing.”  Steve kisses him and cants his hips up ever so slightly to bring Thor the rest of the way, pulled together until their bodies are flush and there’s absolutely no air between them.  Steve’s eyes roll back in his head, completely unable to focus on anything else but just how fucking _big_ Thor feels inside him right now.  Thor dapples his neck and face with kisses, his broad body covering Steve’s so well that Steve kind of wants to stay.

          Thor finally comes back to his mouth and cups Steve’s cheeks with his hands, rubbing his thumbs over them.  “Should I move now, or are you content to remain like this?”

          Steve laughs, kissing Thor as he does.  “Unless you want to turn over and let me do all the work…”

          Thor grinds into him, his cock lighting up Steve’s body from the inside out.  Every cell is invested into accommodating him, and Steve can never remember if that’s just from taking so large a cock or if it’s just Thor’s otherworldly nature colliding with his own – it’s heavenly either way.

          “Nice and slow, Thor, wanna… God, I want to feel this tomorrow.”  Steve buries his face in Thor’s neck and wraps his legs around his waist, keeping them up so he can take in every little sensation their joined bodies make.  Thor, bless him, takes Steve seriously, using what Bucky would call “baby making strokes”  - they connect like two points of lightning points at the apex of every thrust, Thor’s breath hot in his ear and his own moans making a feedback loop that someone else on the same hallway is bound to hear.

          Oh well.

          Thor stops fucking him for just a moment, kissing him on the mouth and wrapping his arms around him.  “Hold on, Steve.”  He pulls him up into his lap and fuck, oh _fuck_ that feels amazing, Thor’s cock curving up and into him and pushing drops of come from his own.  He hasn’t touched himself this whole time, so lost in Thor that he kind of forgot.

          Thor fucks up into him once, twice, and Steve has to bite Thor’s shoulder from screaming.  “Do that again.”

          “Like this?”  Thor does it a little harder, making Steve’s toes curl. 

          “E… exactly like that.”  Steve kisses him hungrily and strokes himself, rubbing his frenulum and smearing around the come that’s leaked out, making sticky trails between Thor’s stomach and his own.  Thor holds him by his lower body, tipping him back so that he can get the angle just right.  He attacks Steve’s throat, scraping his teeth over his Adam’s apple and jaw – every last little touch goes right to Steve’s dick. 

          “Thor, babe, I’m… I’m close.”  It’s like a tidal wave rushing towards him and all Steve can do is wait for him to destroy him.

          “Come for me, Steve.”   Thor sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and hits that spot inside him _just right –_

          Steve’s come hits Thor in the chest and neck, trying to stroke himself with Thor’s thrusts but it’s impossible, nearly toppling sideways with how intense it is.  Thor puts him on his back and right as Steve’s orgasm finishes fucks his way through his own – Steve feels come run out of his ass when Thor pulls out and goes back in, dirtying the sheets and himself.  Thor growls loudly enough that Steve has to make sure he’s not about to cause a thunderstorm right here in the room above him, hands dug into the mattress and his arms braced straight to either side of Steve’s head.

          “Thor, babe, c’mere, come down.”  Steve gets arms and legs both around him and brings Thor back to earth, _needing_ to feel their bodies together to keep from flying away.  Thor goes down easy, kissing Steve tenderly and sliding his fingers through his sweaty hair.  Being held like this make Steve feel a hell of a lot better, enough so that he smiles when Thor pulls back to look at him.

          “You don’t know how much good you just did me, Thor.”  Steve pushes Thor’s hair back, rubs his knuckles through his beard.  “Kind of makes it hard for you to leave.”

          “Who said I was leaving?”  Thor’s genuinely confused, and Steve’s heart leaps more – normally Thor can’t stick around that long; Asgard doesn’t run itself.

          “You don’t have to go right away?”

          Thor shakes his head and finally pulls out of Steve, making them both gasp – he can feel that Thor’s still very hard.  “You mean you’re staying?”

          “For as long as I’m needed, Steve.”  He runs his fingers through the mess of come cooling on Steve’s chest and brings his fingertips to his mouth, tasting Steve’s body for the first time in God knows how long.  “I have many compelling reasons to remain.”

          Watching Thor just… do that… makes Steve want to climb back on for a second round.  Maybe three.  “Glad the sex is good enough to stick around for.”  He winks and grabs his legs, pulling them back and wiggling his hips.  “Let me give you another one.”

          Thor’s back between his legs in an instant and truly, he’s never more beautiful than when his hair is wild and he’s got come all over his beard and lips.  It matches well with the noble bearing.

___

          Distant, deep thunder is what brings Steve out of the heaviest slumber he’s enjoyed since everything went to shit, and even then it’s happenstance that he opens his eyes.  He had been trying to turn over in his sleep and found himself pinned flat on his back, and when he’d reached to see what it was, he remembered.

          God, what a night it had been.

          Even in the darkness of the room Steve can make out the golden outline of Thor’s body, his back and ass naked where he’s managed to wriggle his way out from under the covers.  He’s flat on his stomach, his face turned towards Steve and his hair fanned out in a messy, blonde halo.  All of the bruises they’d left on each other after not three but five rounds last night are gone – but that’s okay.  Thor is beautiful to behold even without Steve’s teeth marks covering him.

          The ache of having Thor’s cock inside him for so long is still very much there, however.  Steve revels in the soreness, the knowledge that he got fucked hard enough last night to keep him happy for at least a while makes his heart beat faster.  Quietly, privately, he sneaks his right hand down under the covers and spread his legs, feeling his hole; it’s still the slightest bit damp with come, still stretched enough that he could probably finger himself right now and not even wake Thor.

          He smiles so wide that it makes his cheeks hurt.  Yeah, _really_ good night.

          In spite of being drained so thoroughly last night, Steve’s dick is hard, and from what he can feel getting the sheets wet with precome.  He brings his hand up from his hole and tugs his loose, heavy balls, making the head of his dick rub against the blanket.  How many mornings in these last months has he awakened like this, fully expecting Bucky to already have his mouth on him to take care of it and been heartbroken to not find him there?

          Way, way too many.  Not today, not when he’s got the other man he loves just as much next to him, big and warm and more than likely, just as horny as him.  Thor’s morning erections make Steve’s look amateur by comparison, much to both he and Bucky’s delight.  Hell, that’s another thing Steve misses; tag teaming the God of Thunder is one of the greatest pleasures Steve’s ever known.

          Not that it’s a bad solo mission – he just wishes Bucky was there to help.

          Steve tastes his precome before he slides himself out sideways from under Thor’s arm, landing softly on his feet in a crouch off the high bed.  He straightens and stands there for a moment, stroking his cock and admiring Thor’s magnificent physique.  He has a great deal of very, very fine hair all over his ass, light blonde and invisible to anyone unless they were really looking for it.  Steve licks his lips, knowing exactly what his next move is going to be:

          He’s going to wake Thor up with the rimjob of a lifetime.  Well, maybe not a lifetime, but certainly one he won’t soon forget.

          The difference between Thor and Bucky when they bottom is that Bucky loves to be manhandled, tossed around, smacked, fucked so hard his bones rattle, and then licked clean.  Thor wants to be _worshiped,_ his body attended to and appreciated.  Steve tries to do that for both of them, truly, maybe blending how he treats them a little.  Whether or not they’ve noticed he’s not aware but they’re perceptive guys, so probably.

          He pulls the blankets down Thor’s legs until they’re at his feet, knowing he won’t notice their absence until he awakes.  Thor radiates heat even more strongly here, the most intimate parts of his body.  Steve is drawn to it, rubbing his hands up the backs of his thighs until he’s got both on Thor’s ass, muscled and sculpted so ridiculously well Michelangelo would be jealous.

          _Sculpture comparisons now, Rogers?  Man you_ must _need it badly._

“Gotta wake up sometime, Thor.”  Steve leans forward and pulls Thor’s ass apart, showing off the his same-color-pink-as-his-lips hole.  A few dark blonde hairs lead a direct trail down to it and Steve starts there, licking down with the flat of his tongue.  There’s no need to tease him, not now – he knows exactly what he wants.

          Thor’s scent is intoxicating, soap and sex and ozone; Steve inhales it as he licks over Thor’s hole, overwhelmingly good and giving Steve a similar rush as to when he’s working out or well, avenging. (Tony’s word, not his – _don’t think of Tony when you’re licking Thor’s ass._ )  He pushes deeper, nose to Thor’s skin and tongue just reaching inside Thor’s body.

          He’s spelled both of their names when a deep groan rumbles from above him, and the arm that was previously thrown over Steve’s chest comes down to tangle in his hair.

          “You spelled ‘Odinson’ wrong – try again.”  Thor’s rough, sleepy voice sends shivers down Steve’s spine and while he’s positive he did no such thing, Steve spells out his name again – not only in English, but Asgardian as well.

          Thor actually ruts himself against the sheets, and damn if that’s not enough to justify to Steve what he’s doing.  Making Thor lose it is entirely too good.

          One common point between Thor and Bucky is that they both like their ass eaten the same way – the sloppier and wetter, the better.  Steve can definitely do that, letting his three day beard do a good deal of work as well.  It’s not long before Thor’s hips are lifted off the bed, getting a hand under himself to stroke his cock while Steve works.

          “Taste so fuckin’ good, Thor.”  Steve puts his arms around Thor’s waist and pulls him close, not at all minding that Thor’s trying to ride his face.

          Thor grunts, starting to shake as Steve hits increasingly sensitive nerve centers.  “You seek to make me crazy before we even…”  It’s lost, whatever he was going to say – Steve’s in his element now, and he’s not going to stop for anything.  He adds sucking on Thor’s balls into the mix, loose and heavy with arousal.  He pulls back on them with his mouth hard enough to make Thor’s back arch, letting them go and then returning to his hole so that Thor’s moans gets louder with time.

          “Steve, please, I’m _ready._ ”  Thor finally pushes him away and puts the lube in Steve’s hands, desperation making his eyes dark.  Fuck, who is Steve to tell him no?

          He’ll just finish eating him out _after_ he’s fucked him.  Thor will like that better anyway.

          Thor’s magiced his hole open – talented bastard – as Steve was eating him out, so all that’s required is a little slick on Steve’s cock and enough in Thor to grease a fucking slipway.  He doesn’t even bother to turn over for Steve, just holding himself open and biting the pillow as Steve enters.

          Who moans more loudly as Steve sinks into him, he can’t be sure.  It _has_ to sound like a porno to anyone who might be listening outside, and if T’Chala wants to confront him about it later, so be it.  It’s not like they’re doing anything wrong.

          For the first time that morning, Steve kisses Thor as he starts to fuck into him, pulling Thor’s tongue into his mouth as they join hands above Thor’s head.  It’s too much, in its way, because all Steve can feel and taste is Thor, his body like a vice around him, his tongue taking from Steve’s mouth whatever he wants.  This is so different from last night, when they were desperately hungry for each other and the only thing Steve could think about was just how lonely he was – now it’s different.

          Some of the pieces he’d been trying to put back slide home, and Thor makes them hold together.  It makes Steve’s head spin, causes his body to light up with realization and God, he feels _happy._

          “Come inside me, Steve.  I want it.”  Thor’s so wonderfully direct that Steve just nods, fucks him a little harder and takes himself there, spilling inside Thor with tears of relief leaking down his face, shaking so hard that Thor kisses him on the mouth to calm him down.

          Orgasm subsiding, he blankets Thor’s back and buries his nose in Thor’s hair, aware of the warm stickiness of come and lube currently leaking out of Thor and all over the bed – sheets needed to be washed anyway, after last night.

          “Steve, may I finish myself?”

          Shit.  “Wait, did you not…”

          “No.”

          Steve won’t have that, not at all.  “Got an idea babe, hang on.” 

          He pulls out of Thor and gets off the bed, settling on his knees and holding his mouth open.  “Want you to ride my face while you jerk off.”  It’s going to be one hell of a mess to clean up but fuck if it’s not worth making Thor come _extremely_ hard.  Thor’s on him in a flash, legs spread wide with Steve’s help while he strokes, Steve’s tongue lapping at his over-sensitive skin.  He’s done this to Bucky a few times, and the results are always crazy; never let it be said that superheroes don’t climax prettily enough to put most porn stars to shame.

          Thor doesn’t take long, coming with a shout of Steve’s name.  The floor behind Steve, his back, his face – they end up covered in Thor’s spunk.  The thunder outside grows even louder, enough to make the walls shake ever so slightly.  Not bad considering that they’re built into solid rock.

          Steve’s pushed onto the floor as Thor comes down on him, murmuring a slurry “good morning” as he kisses him, licking the come off of Steve’s lips before pushing it back into his mouth with his tongue.  Christ, this one’s just as nasty as Bucky is when it comes to bodily fluids, to Steve’s eternal delight.  His cock is still hard against Thor’s, slippery and starting to leak precome again – he may as well cancel whatever plans he had for the day, because he has a feeling he’s not leaving this room.

          “Should you do something about the storm you caused, maybe send it somewhere that hasn’t had rain a while?”  Steve smiles as Thor goes for another kiss, kneading Thor’s massive back muscles for something to hold onto.

          “The storm that _I_ caused?  It started because I was dreaming of you – but I shall do as you ask.  I sincerely hope that this place will not flood, as we are going to be… wet.”

          Steve will allow Thor that _one_ cheesy pick-up line.

          The rest of the time, his mouth had _better_ be on his.

         


End file.
